Turning the Time
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: Bella and Jacob are forced into the past. Jake gets his second chance. But why? Jacob wants to save Harry Clearwater, and delay his friends from the gloomy fate of shapeshifting. Bella wants to choose to make Charlie dinner, instead of play baseball that dreadfully awful night. But she doesn't want to lose Edward. JakexBells, BreexSeth. Some profanity.
1. In the Beginning

**Hi people. I'm a bit bit down today because of guys. I'm sure you can all relate on some levels. Any-who, I wanted to put _another _story up. Because I love to see how much I can put on my plate without needing to see a therapist. (; Sigh, I'm so ridiculous. **

**DISCLAIMER: I hate the fact that I don't own Jacob Black, or Twilight as a whole. ):**

**Read on!**

Sweat dripped down my face as I struggled to fight for my life. Somewhere in my mind I knew it was just a dream but it felt so real. I was alone in the forest and Jacob was next to me. We both were lying on the ground and we couldn't breath. I tried calling out for Edward. The soreness in my throat felt so real. The last thing I remembered was sleeping next to Edward in his cozy bed.

"Bells?" Jacob gasped. I turned towards him and looked into his dark eyes.

"Is this real?" I wondered aloud, my voice sickly and raspy. When I spoke a bunch of hot blood flew out of my mouth and onto the muddy ground. Jacob began to stare in horror as I slowly threw up all my bodily fluids.

"Bells? Bella, Bella!" Jacob panicked, but then he grew pale. His face slowly became unmoving and it was like he was a one hundred year old corpse. _This has to be a dream._ This has to be from the guilt of leaving him when he was broken. _Right?_ I stared into the rapidly changing night sky that was suddenly turning a bright red color. Then it was over. Everything was dark. No more Jake, no more me, no more blood, no more anything.

_I'm dead._

But then everything was light again. I was standing on the driveway of Charlie's house next to Jacob and Billy. Jacob had long hair and looked so young, like he had when we first met. Except there was no smile on his face. He was blinking rapidly and almost in shock, much like what I must look like. I took in my surroundings. Then I looked Jake in the eyes, was he confused too?

"Bella you remember Billy and his son Jacob right?" Charlie said from next to me.

"Of course," I mumbled in a daze. _What the heck was going on?_

"You used to make mud pies together," Billy supplied. _This is too weird._

"Jacob fixed this truck up for you!" Charlie announced. _Was I back in the past?_

"Jake, mind showing Bella how it works?" Charlie spoke again.

"Uh…sure, sure." Jake and I both climbed into my old truck and our dads began to tease each other in the background. Jacob looked totally out of it.

"What the hell?" I said quietly. Jake looked at me with shock.

"You too?" He asked.

"The last thing I remember is you dying. Before that I was with Edward," Jake cringed at my statement but then his brows furrowed as he thought about something.

"I remember you throwing up blood, but before that I remember running to Canada in wolf form." Jacob ground out angrily.

"Why?" I questioned even though I knew why.

"It might have had something to do with you leaving me for a leech," he tried to sound calm.

"I'm sorry," I didn't know what else to say. There was a long pause before I said something.

"Why are we in the past?"

"I don't know, but I am kind of grateful for it." Jacob stated as a pleasant smile crept onto his lips.

"You're joking right?" I all but screamed.

"No, think about it Bells, I'm human again, I have another chance at saving people like Harry, and I have another chance at..." He didn't have to finish his sentence for me to know what he meant.

"Jake, I want everything in my life to be the same as far as Edward goes. Just because I'm stuck in this wacky universe doesn't mean I don't love him. I'm glad you're human, and I'm glad you're going to save Harry Clearwater, but don't you think for a second you can change me." I made my voice stern, but Jacob didn't even falter.

"I didn't ask for your permission." A smirk grew on his face and for a second I thought that maybe he was responsible for this mess, until I remembered the goriness that it began with. Jake wouldn't do that, I was sure.

"Hey Bells, you have to go to school soon so Jake can come see you later." Charlie called. Jake leaped out of the truck and grabbed his dad's wheel chair. Together they both got into their car, Billy waving goodbye as they left. It took all my strength not to glare at Jacob as he took off.

I jumped out of my truck and followed Charlie inside. I grabbed my school supplies from where I remembered Charlie put them all those years ago and started to leave. "Have a good day kiddo!" I was glad he didn't ask how I knew where all the stuff was.

I started up my truck and drove down to Forks High. I was also glad Charlie didn't give me directions, considering I wasn't supposed to know where the school was. It saves me the time. When I arrived, most people were staring at me and my good old truck. Upon entering the school, there was even more staring. I walked into the office and laughed at all the green pots in the room. The first time I saw them I hated them, and I still did. It was something that didn't change.

My fist few periods flew by, considering I already had been through these classes once. Instead of listening I thought of all the ways I could get myself out of this mess. While Jacob was probably thinking about how to save people. He was a better person than me.

But maybe I could just be with Edward again, except not join them for baseball. I think that would work out better everyone. Or I could just tell him the truth. But I didn't want to, I wanted to fix this on my own. If I didn't go to the baseball field, the nomads wouldn't see me, James wouldn't hunt me, Victoria wouldn't come for revenge, therefore all those people who had to become newborns would live, that poor Bree girl can live. Maybe this was all a blessing in disguise.

When lunch came around, I was invited to sit with Angela, Mike, Ben, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren. We talked about ideas for the school newspaper like last time. But the whole thing was meaningless.

I was just waiting for Edward to walk the though the door.

**Thats all for today folks. But if you want more, review. I'm sure you've heard this rant before. BTW; I am going to be updating two or three of my stories every weekend now. Sometimes on Mondays or Tuesdays also. I will probably have the second chapter of this done for tomorrow. Until then!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW PLEEEASSSEEEE?**


	2. The Spirits Binds

**Hi people. I've been working on this chapter for the last day or so. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with poor Jacob. And sorry for the faint of heart who couldn't handle that beginning. It was (unnecessarily) really gory. I was just in a gory kinda mood. **

**Authors rant: If you like to hear random shit about me, here it goes. I've been having a hard time with all the work I've been doing and I'm -sadly- having some relationship issues. The updates might come either slower or faster from here on out, depending on wether or not I need a good healthy distraction. I guess this is just one of those ruff patches in life. I kind of took it out on someone I love yesterday. I'm the worst girlfriend _ever. _Well, that sums it up for now. It is nice to talk to people who won't judge.**

**Disclaimer; I'm sure some random bitch will throw a fit if I don't put this in, so here it goes. I don't own anything in the following story. I'm just here to make it better. (;**

**Alrighty then, I am _officially_ done now. **

I couldn't help but stare at them as they walked in. The back door of the cafeteria opened to Alice and Jasper, hand in hand. Then came Emmett and Rosalie, looking painfully unhappy and nonchalant. I almost forgot how tough Emmett was in the beginning. Lastly I saw Edward. He didn't move his eyes from the marble floors as he walked passed us all. He didn't smile that crooked smile I wanted to see so badly.

I could hear Jessica babbling in the background. _Cullen's this Edward that. _I didn't need to listen to her anymore. I knew more about them than any human ever would. Except for maybe why Edward was so resistant to turn me. All I wanted to do is be with him forever. We were going to get married in only a few weeks. If he had turned me this might not have happened. I glanced back at him to find his gaze. I didn't drop mine this time. We stared at each other from across the tables. It felt like silent communication. Maybe we were getting somewhere.

I pulled out of my daze when there was a sharp pain in my arm. I let out a quiet "Ow."

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela gently put her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head no.

"Okay, let's get you to the nurse." She got up. "If you want my food Jess, you can have it." Jessica looked at me with worry. I felt bad for the first time that I didn't bother to get to know her.

"No thanks," she pushed the tray away. "I'll go with you. Can't let my new friend think I'm a fatty." She joked.

They took me to the nurses room. The throbbing pain in my upper arm began to feel like it was swelling. The nurse told me to sit down once we reached hoped office. She took out some gloves and medical supplies. She was about to check my arm when my leg began to hurt. "Ow!" I screamed. It hurt so bad, there really wasn't any other way of scribing it. The invisible pain traveled to my other leg, and then to my rib cage. I was a screaming mess when the nurse finally said something.

"I think you girls should leave." She shooed Angela and Jessica off.

It took five minutes before the pain died down. It slowly left my body, starting with my arms and ending with my rib cage. Then a got a race of adrenaline. That lasted for about roughly two minutes. Then I was upset, and tired. But in a distant way. Like they weren't my own feelings.

"You don't have any bruises sweetheart." The nurse announced. "But I think you should go home. Is there someone you can call?"

There really wasn't. Charlie was at work. But I could always drive myself.

"No, but I think I can drive now." I told her. She looked like she wanted to argue but I didn't bother to listen. I went to get my backpack from the cafeteria. Angela and Jessica waved goodbye as I left. I glanced back at Edward. Hopefully no one would take my spot in biology.

The drive home from school was relaxing. I barely even had to think about what turns to make. At home I thew my bag on the couch and laid down next to it. I traced the patterns of paint splotches on the ceiling with my eyes.

I couldn't believe I went home sick on my first day. I didn't even feel nervous. It baffled me how that even happened. It felt like I was being hit by a baseball bat. Like there should be bruised or _something._ I looked at my arms and saw nothing. They didn't even hurt.

_Knock, knock. _

I didn't really feel like getting up to get the door. Whoever it was couldn't know I was here. They were probably looking for my dad. But they must know he wouldn't be here either.

"Bells?" I heard Jacob call from the front door. His voice sounded raspy and upset.

"Coming!" I called as I made my way over to the door.

I unlocked it and pulled it open. I almost jumped back upon seeing Jacob. He was tall, at least five feet taller than he was the day before. His hair was cropped short, and there was the tattoo I remembered he had gotten when he first phased. He wore only some cut-off pants.

"You phased..." I rubbed my hand on my forehead and tried to shake the haunting feeling in my gut. It couldn't be what I was thinking.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't go to school today either. I felt the fever the minute I left your side. It was so weird. It all happened at once. The pain was everywhere." He explained dryly. I shuddered at the similarities between my pain and his. "Then I felt this tug. After phasing, I could literally see the tie between you and I. I don't know what it is but it's strange. I followed the tie here."

"What time did you phase?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Around noon or so." He looked confused at first. Then he got it. "Why? Did you feel it?"

"Yeah, I did." I sucked in a breath. "It hurt. A lot." I saw him slowly process this in his head.

"I'm so sorry Bells." He pulled me to him. I let him hug me. Whatever hell we were in, I wanted out. The bright side of this _was_ that Jake could be human again. But that was taken away from him. There was no reason for us to be here. He was supposed to have a year before all this. He couldn't even legally drive yet. He was just fifteen.

"Me too." I muttered into his bare chest.

"Is that why you're home?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I sighed. I left at lunch. But at least I got to see–" I cut myself off when I remember exactly who I was talking to.

"Cullen." He growled. I nodded and pulled away from him.

"Look, Jake. Right now, we're messing up the time. The things we're doing aren't normal. We aren't even supposed to recognize each other's faces right now! I'm not supposed to know about what you are and you're not supposed to _be one!"_

Jake didn't flinch. "Isn't that how it's always been? We were never supposed to be this way. I was supposed to have a crush on you until you moved away, become your friend, graduate high school myself, watch you marry some guy like Mike Newton, and not care that you are marrying him!" He declared. "But that's not how it is. We are in _the past. _Something got us here. Something wants us here. Something has _Tied. Us. Together." _

"Jake, what you're saying is–"

"It's what?"

"True, what you're saying is completely and utterly true. If none of this was real, vampires and werewolves, I wouldn't know you the way I do. I would've skipped off with some football player or friend of a friend and gotten married to them. I would've visited you every other year with my kids. You would be with some gorgeous Quileute girl."

Jake sighed. "You're not getting it. The spirits, they're throwing us a line here. They want us to take it. The reason things are the way they are is so we can meet each other. _Love _each other. Don't you get it? Edward was a mistake, he was there to bring us closer. It all happened for a reason. And we _still _managed to mess it up. So they're throwing us another line. We've got to take this one Bells."

"I'm sorry Jake, I can't."

**I won't blame you if you stop following up on this story now because Bella is still heartless and stupid. Actually, I would be pretty sad if no one liked this story. I hope it's good enough to satisfy your Jake and Bells cravings. If it doesn't, go read my other stories, They aren't that bad if I do say so myself. **

**Please review... I won't beg today. I'm tired and I want to sleep. I haven't been lately. I'm gonna go crazy. And my dog is always barking. She is still a puppy though so I don't really expect more. It's just been a long week. With that said, just do me a favor and brighten my morning/day/evening/night. Thanks!**


	3. Good Friends and Bad Ones

**Hi! I am so incredibly sorry for the wait. I suck, I know. This time of the year is exhausting! Jeez. But there are no excuses. I'm really glad to be writing though! I've been piecing my crap together and I couldn't be happier o have time to do this. **

**Author's Rant: I'm really happy to say that I finally got everything in my life fixed. Now I can write as much as I want because my free time is AMAZING! I hope I can get two other chapters for my other stories out this week/weekend. Thank the Spirit Warriors.**

**Disclaimer: This again. *groans.* Nothing belongs to me it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer... (blah, blah, blah.)**

If there was one thing I could wish for right now, it would be for everything to go back to the way it was. I didn't want to be here. Jacob had made a good point about all that stuff we talked about. I hate that he was right but he was. Then there was Edward. He was always in the back of my mind, haunting me. With everything going on, the last thing I needed was for Edward to not like me. That would kill me. I couldn't live without him.

It was the morning before my first full day of school. I was about ready to piss myself I was so nervous. I got dressed into a blue v-neck sweater and some jeans. I hurried to shove some cereal down my throat and went to grab my bag.

When I finally got to school the nerves came back. Edward was standing in the corner of the parking lot by his car, talking to Alice. They were having some sort of intense conversation. I looked away quickly and headed for the doors to take cover from the clouds that already looked like they were going to poor rain down. I hate rain.

Angela greeted me inside. I smiled at her and nodded once or twice when she asked me about my opinions on her photography. Then Jessica and Mike showed up and some of the attention left me. But then, of course, Jessica had to make me the center of attention again.

"I love your sweater Bella!" She smiled in approval.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Oh hey! I forgot you hurt your arm yesterday! Is it okay?" Jessica asked.

"Sort of. I'm still a little sore. But I feel pretty good otherwise." I didn't tell them that my heart was in the pit of my stomach and I wanted to break down into a sobbing mess. They didn't need to hear all the gory details of my life. Not that they would believe me if they did.

"Good for you!" Angela seemed genuinely happy to hear I was okay. I gave her a thankful glance. She was a good friend. Or at least she will be.

The bell rang then, and everyone scattered looking for his or her first class. I did the same. Finally after what seemed like a million years, it was time for lunch. But when I got to the cafeteria I saw Lauren Mallory had taken my spot. Great.

"Yeah, I ran into him last night at First Beach. You'd be surprised how much he's grown! And he cut his hair short too. First boy on the Rez to ever do that." Lauren's nasty sleazy voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked straight at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said, not bothering to offer her a hand to shake or even a smile.

"My name's Lauren. My friends call me L." She didn't offer a smile either. I glanced at Jessica, Mike, Angela, Tyler, and Eric. Surprisingly, Jessica was the one who spoke.

"Hey Lauren, if you wouldn't mind, Bella was going to sit there. Thanks, bye!" Lauren stormed off. I shrugged and sat down.

"Thanks Jess." I thanked her. She was a good friend after all. I was the bad one last time. I've always been a bad friend to her and Ang. I used them. It turns out they're actually pretty good people. "So what was she talking about?"

"Some guy she ran into on the beach. Jacob Black or something." Mike supplied.

"Jake?" I squeaked.

"You know 'em?" Tyler questioned.

"He's, uh, my best friend." I shifted in my seat awkwardly. I was all too aware of Edwards's eyes on my back as I said Jake's name. He knew about the legends of the Rez, and the wolves. Now he knew that I was involved with them. I really hope this doesn't change anything.

"Oh really? You just moved here!" Jessica stated.

"We're childhood friends." I mumbled.

"Nice, befriending the hot guys first thing." Jessica seemed impressed. I shook my head and blushed.

"No, uh, we're just friends." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Bella. Whatever you say." Jessica dropped it. I was grateful for that.

There was a long awkward silence for the rest of lunch. I was fighting the urge to glance at Edward, who was sitting at the Cullen table. Jessica didn't notice because she was too busy babbling on about fashion and other unimportant things.

Before I knew it, I was headed for Biology. I was nervous beyond belief. What if someone took my spot? What if Edward never gets to know me? What if he just leaves the school because of me? Oh god, this could be a mess.

Thankfully, there was open spot next to Edward. The only open spot. I couldn't believe my luck. It was great! Last time around I wasn't so thrilled. Edward sat uncomfortably far away from me. Halfway through the period, I tried to start a conversation. But of course being me, it didn't work out quiet perfectly.

"Hi, um, I'm Bella. Bella, um, Swan." I stuttered.

"The Chiefs daughter?" He asked carefully.

"Yep. I guess so." I answered.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He spoke in his velvet smooth voice. But I could hear the hidden tension behind it. He was trying to reign himself in because I was his singer.

"Nice to meet you." I told him. He smirked at me.

"Oh really? I thought I would've scared you away by now."

"And why is that?" I couldn't understand why he would've scared me away. He hasn't done anything yet.

"Jessica Stanley can make my family seem pretty outlandish." He said.

"No, Jess is just eccentric. She is a good person at heart."

"I believe you."

That was the end of our conversation that day. But the feeling of butterflies in the pit of my stomach lasted until I walked outside to the parking lot after school. Jessica, Angela, and I were all walking out of the building when Jessica started to stare open mouthed at something.

"Oh dear lord! Bella Swan and Angela Weber, prepare yourselves for extreme gorgeousness! Look at him!" She pointed frantically at the one and only Jacob Black, leaning against my truck. I almost screamed in anger.

I looked around to see almost every girl's reaction was the same as Jessica's. Except Rosalie and Alice. They were scrunching their noses and hurrying to their cars. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward however did not. They all glared Jacob down angrily.

Shakespeare really should have moved to Forks Washington. Anything he could've written would never compare to the drama at this moment. I was doomed. I wasn't sure whether or not to walk home or approach Jake. Either way would probably end badly. So I went ahead and approached him, angrily.

"Jacob Black! What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled to him once we were face to face.

He smirked. "Making sure no vampires sucked your blood."

I glared at him. "I'm going to kill–"

Someone cleared their throat. Jacob and I turned towards the sound. Edward was standing there in all his god-like glory, waiting patiently for someone to say something. No one spoke for what felt like hours. Then Jake finally spoke up.

"What do you want?" He refrained from saying "leech." Thank god.

"I think you and I will need to chat later, if that is possible." Edward sounded so business like when he said this.

"Whatever you want, leech." Jacob glared. I knew he was going to call Edward a leech. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone." Edward fidgeted awkwardly. He gave me one last look and excused himself. I almost died when he said I was Jake's girlfriend.

"What did he mean by girlfriend, Jacob?" I snapped.

"I, uh, might have been replaying some of my more preferable memories of our mountain argument before the newborn battle." He chuckled. I knew he was referring to out kiss.

"I hate you Jacob Black."

"But you love me all the same."

I hated that it was true, but even though Jacob just made it ten times harder to get my life back on track with Edward, I still loved him.

I think I'll always love him. But was I in love with him?

**Next time on Turning the Time we'll see:**

**Alpha Jake**

**Conflicted Bella (how original, I know)**

**Stalker Alice**

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW! It makes me so happy! Plus if you want to guess what will happen next and I like the idea I might even use it in the future. Please review. It'll take like ten seconds out of your time!**


End file.
